headbangers_for_life_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Workbenches
Ammunation Reloader this machine is used to craft ammunation you get the doubled ammount out of the same ingredients and there´s some ammunation you could only build here. For this Workbench is no Power needed Workbench this is the small Workbench here are the things you could craft with it * small Locker * medium Locker * big Locker * Fridge Box * Garden Storage * Saw Blade * Saw Casing * Drill Bit * Drill Casing * Halbert Blade * Axe Blade * Hooligan Tool * advSmg_receiver * advSmg_barrel * advSmg_Stock * cbj_parts * uzi_parts * AdvHandgunGrip * AdvHandgunReceiver * AdvHandgunParts * lugerBarrel * mp443Barrel * berettaBarrel * mk23Barrel * deagle_grip * deagle_parts * deagle_barrel * deagle_frame For this Workbench you´ll need the Boiler and the Heat Pipes as Energy Resource Workbench Big here´s the big version of the Workbench also powered by the Boiler and the Heat Pipes here are the things you could craft with it * Trap Doors in different designs * BearTrap * Spike Trap * Fire Trap * Zd Grinder * powered Zd Grinder * Booby Trap * Wind Generator big Rotor * Wind Generator big Base * Garage Door New * Drawbridge * Ammunation Reloader * lsat_receiver * lsat_barrel * lsat_stock * lsat_parts * mg42_receiver * mg42_barrel * mg42_parts * mg42_stock * grenadeLauncher_receiver * grenadeLauncher_barrel * grenadeLauncher_parts * grenadeLauncher_stock * scarH_parts * acw-r_parts * ak12_parts * m4a1_parts * g36c_parts * assaultRifleTriggerHousing * assaultRifleStock * assaultRifleBarrel * USAS_barrel * USAS_parts * USAS_receiver * amr1Parts * amr1Barrel * amr1_triggerHousing * multiRocketLauncherReceiver * minigun_barrel * minigun_receiver * minigun_parts * minigun_stock For this Workbench you´ll need the Boiler and the Heat Pipes as Energy Resource Wood Workbench the Wood Workbench as the name allready tell´s you could build things out of wood here here are the Items and Blocks you could build with it: * Wind Generator small Rotor * Wind Generator small Base * Trap Nail * Baseball Bat * Melee Handle For this Workbench you´ll need the Boiler and the Heat Pipes as Energy Resource Electronic Workbench the Electronic Workbench is used to build technical stuff not that much at the moment but I´m sure there´s mor to come.... here are the stuff you could build with it: * Flashlight * empty Battery (to be filled with the Wind Genarators) * electric Drill * electric Saw * Lamp New * Lamp New 1 * Lamp top New * Lamp side New * Radio Casing * Spot Battery For this Workbench is no Power needed Big Oven a large Oven, to cook food here are the recipes you could cook: * Pasta * can Soup * can Beef * can Chicken * vegetable Stew * Pasta Bolognese * boiled Pasta * Bread Loaf * Bolognese Sauce * Apple Cake * Banana Pancakes powered by any fuel you could use in the campfire Blender a Blender to make shake´s and Juice´s here are the recipes for it: * Tomato Juice * Apple Juice * Apple Milkshake * Apple Ice * Blueberry Juice * Blueberry Milkshake * Blueberry Ice * Banana Ice no power needed for this workbench Mixer a Mixer to make Dough´s and Pasta out of Flour, Water -and Sugar for the sweet Dough no power needed for this workbench Mortar and Pestle a small Mortar and Pestle to get Fluor out of wheat Grains no power needed for this workbench Meat Grinder a meat Grinder to make Minced Meat no power needed for this workbench